


Scarecrow Records

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Scarecrow's holed up in the old FunkWave studios.  Nightwing takes a trip down memory lane as they search for Scarecrow.





	Scarecrow Records

Nightwing and Robin had tracked Scarecrow down to his new hideout in the old FunkWave recording studio. Dick looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Oh man, Robin, this is like a dream! Do you know how many records I had when they were still recording? So many. They had all the great artists: The Oliver Twists, The Apes, The Cats and the Chicks. Great Frog even sent in a demo here, but then things happened. Man, I miss this place.”

“Focus, Nightwing,” Robin snapped. “Scarecrow could be anywhere. What are you doing?”

Nightwing was holding up some records, a glint in his eye. “I’m gonna put some records on. It’ll distract him from our footsteps.”

“And make it harder for us to hear him,” Robin said.

Nightwing waved a hand away. “He’ll be baffled by the music.” He set a record on a turntable and hooked them into the studio’s speakers. “Let there be music.”

A classic ‘60s rock sound started over the speakers. Nightwing nodded his head along with the beat. “Yeah. Now we’re ready for action!”

“You just want to reenact a Scooby-Doo chase, I know it,” Robin grumbled. Nightwing ruffled his hair.

“Hey, it’s a classic!”

They went through the studio room by room, music playing over the loudspeaker as they went. The smell of chemicals grew stronger as they drew near the back of the studio.

“Studio Z,” Nightwing said, in awe. “Some of the biggest bands recorded in here. Masks on!”

They put on their gas masks. Robin looked to Nightwing. Nightwing nodded. Robin stood ready to pounce as Dick kicked open the door.

There was lab equipment set up all over the studio. Beakers bubbling, test tubes smoking, Bunsen burners, well, burning. Gas swirled around them, leaking out into the hall behind them. Scarecrow was there among the equipment. He threw pumpkin gas bombs at them and ducked up into the recording booth.

“Robin, stay here,” Nightwing ordered. He ran after Scarecrow.

Robin watched from the lab while Nightwing and Scarecrow fought in the soundproof booth. Scarecrow got a good slap into Nightwing, who responded with a punch that sent Scarecrow into the window. Nightwing hauled him out of the booth in handcuffs.

“Robin, call hazardous waste. We’ve got Scarecrow.”

The record ended.

“I guess that’s the end of our scene,” Nightwing said, leading Scarecrow out of the studio.

“You’re strange, Nightwing.”

“I hate rock music,” Scarecrow said.

“Shush, you!” Nightwing said, shaking him. “Now wasn’t that a groovy case?” he asked Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes. “Groovy.”

Nightwing beamed. “Yes, indeed!”


End file.
